


Arabella Fae and the Boy Who Cried Wolf

by ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup/pseuds/ItsYaBoi___OhShitWhaddup
Summary: Join Belle on her first year at Hogwarts, meet new friends, visit some old ones, and see how Hogwarts has changed over the eleven years since the war.





	Arabella Fae and the Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I plan to be long, I'm not the best writer so bear with me but I think its pretty good. Also I copied this straight from my google doc so sorry if the formatting is weird. Thanks for reading!

“It started when I was a little kid, the weird things. The things no one around me could explain. They always happen when I'm excited or scared, and it was never the same thing twice. Like when I was four I made the flames on my birthday cake flair up around all my party guests. I don’t know how I know I did it, but I do; Or like when I was seven and this girl was chasing me around the park and somehow I ended up at the top of a tree. I don’t know how I got up there and it took awhile for anyone to realize I was up there, and a lot more time trying to get me back down. I could never explain to my parents how I had gotten up there and the best guess they could come up with was that the wind had caught me the right way. A pretty weak excuse if you ask me. Or just a few weeks ago this girl named Claire was bragging all in my face about this new phone she got. It was really cool and I was super jealous and when she left I looked in my bag and there was a phone just like hers.” A young girl explained to the woman sitting opposite her. The woman narrowed her eyes and the girl went on quickly. “I don’t know how it got in there. Honest I don’t! I even told my mom about it but she just got mad and took it from me.”  
The girl looked to the old woman sitting opposite her hoping she believed the crazy words coming out of her mouth. “I know it sounds crazy, but like I feel like im in a disney show or something” The girl took a deep breath looking anywhere but the woman across from her.  
“Well, I don’t know what Disney is but i can assure you ms. Fae you are not crazy.” The woman's tone was caring but sharp, her voice having an ever so slight quiver in it that comes with age. “I am here to offer you a place in a school that can teach you all about these ‘weird things’ that you experience.”  
“A school?”  
“Yes, for children who show signs of magic.” The woman said, like it was not the most crazy sentence the girl had ever heard.  
“Magic?” Belle said glancing toward her parents sitting on the couch to her left, who just looked at the woman with wary expressions.  
“Yes, magic.” the woman said as she drew a beautifully decorated stick from her weird, emerald green dress. The woman twirled the wand around her mug sitting on the table in front of them all. The Fae family stared in shock as the cup was transformed into a swarm of beautiful white and black moths that flew in unison to the light of the bulbs above them, making the room considerably darker. They all sat there shocked until the woman spoke again.  
“As I was saying, Belle has been selected to attend Hogwarts. I must have you know it is one of the most respected wizarding schools in the country, or dare I say the world. She will do wonderfully there and we will teach her how to control her magic.” The woman said again smiling at the family. Belle looked to her parents hoping with her whole soul that they would allow her to go. They looked at the woman, then to Belle, then to each other.  
“How much will an education like this cost?” Belle’s mother asked, going a little red in her cheeks.  
“Don’t worry about money dear, Hogwarts has many programs dedicated to helping students financially. She may have to get some of her things second hand, but it is quite doable.”  
“And where is it? How will she get there?” Her father asked.  
“A train will leave King’s Cross station on September first that will bring her to Hogwarts.”  
There was another long pause as Belle looked hopefully to her parents. She could tell they were still skeptical but they were running out of concerns.  
“Belle could you give us a moment dear?” Belle’s mother said softly.  
“But-”  
“Now Belle, Please”  
Belle sighed but got up going to the kitchen and getting a glass of chocolate milk. She sat at the counter and tried not to let any tears fall as she accepted that she would not be going to Hogwarts. For the life of her she could not figure out why her parents would not want her to go. By now it was impossible to say that there was no such thing as magic! And the woman, Belle had quite forgotten her name by now, said that money was no issue. Belle sat for what felt like an eternity before her parents finally came into the kitchen carrying some papers.  
“Alright kiddo, it looks like you're going to Hogwarts.” Belle’s dad said with a smile, setting down the letters in front of her. Belle smiled at them and began to read over the letters in front of her.  
“Where are we supposed to get this stuff?” Belle asked naming a few of the more… Interesting items on the list.  
“Mrs. Mcgonagall gave us instructions on how to get to a pub where we are meeting a ‘muggle relations officer’ whatever that is.” He told her, smiling broadly at the ridiculousness of what he was saying. Belle smiled back and took the list up to her room, lacing it carefully in her bedside table as if it were a precious artifact. They were supposed to meet up with this ‘officer’ in two weeks' time so for the next two weeks Belle’s parents had to endure the constant stream of questions Belle posed. She asked every question you could think of.  
“What kind of classes do you think i’ll take?”  
“I don’t know dear.”  
“Do you think it will be like regular school?”  
“I don’t know dear.”  
“Do you think there will be any other kids from normal families?”  
“I don’t know dear”  
To the great relief of Belle’s parents the day finally arrived for them to go to the Leaky Cauldron. They drove into London exactly as Mcgonagall told them to. They parked on a busy street and started to walk in the direction written on the paper Mr. Fae was holding. As they walked Belle saw the old, mildewy sign for the Leaky Cauldron. She turned to go inside but her parents kept walking. She grabbed their hands’ and started to bring them towards the door.  
“Belle what are you doing? This is not it.” Belle’s mother insisted, looking applauded at what she thought was an abandoned shop.  
“What are you talking about? It says ‘Leaky Cauldron’ right there” Belle’s mother looked at the sign but just looked back at her daughter confused.  
“Do we need to get your eyes checked or something?”  
“What? No. Mom this is the place.” Belle insisted, dropping their hands and walking into the building.  
Inside the building was a relieving warmth from the winter cold building outside. There were people in odd clothes, that Belle guessed must have been normal for the wizard world, sitting at tables, eating food, and pulling things out of shopping bags to show off to the other wizards around them. The family just stood in awe not knowing what to do.  
“You all must be the Faes.” A voice came drifting lazily toward them from the right. A young girl stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Her hair, short and spiky. “I'm Jesse. I'll be showing you around Diagon Alley.” She said walking over and shaking Mr. Faes hand firmly.  
She walked to the back of the inn and out of the door leading to the back alley way. When Belle walked out into the alley she turned her coat collar up against the wind, her parents quickly following suit. Belle tried to see what Jesse was doing in front of her but her hair was whipping around her face so her vision was obscured. Belle felt a hand on her arm and was pulled forward. And as quickly as it had started, the wind had suddenly died down enough to allow Belle to see the sight in front of her.  
The buildings were spectacular! They were all different shapes and sizes, with fun advertisements sitting in the windows and plastered to the walls. There were more people in weird dress-like clothes walking and talking with their friends, carrying bags up and down the long road. It took all that Belle had in her not to immediately run off to explore this new world she had found herself in. Instead she grabbed her mother’s hand and tried to guide them to a shop with bizarre looking attractions in the window.  
“Headmaster Longbottom gave me your allowance.” The woman said, handing Belle’s father a small leather pouch, which clinked as it landed in his hand. “He said to help you find anything you may need so if you give me your list we can get this over with.”  
Belle did not understand the boredom that seemed to fill the woman’s expression. This was the most magnificent thing Belle had ever seen. There were trinkets floating in front of stores, children running and laughing with their friends, and she even saw some young boys flying overhead on brooms! Belle looked back to the woman and scurried for the list in her pocket as she saw the annoyed expression resting there.  
“Ok first up, Flourish and Blotts.” Said the woman weaving in and out of the oncoming wave of people, to a shop full of books.  
It felt strangely normal to Belle. It felt very ‘muggle’ to her. The smell of the new books and the ink, the smell of fresh coffee coming from a little stand right outside of the store that seemed much newer than the surrounding buildings. They went to the used section and collected the books Belle would need for her upcoming year and paid the bored looking witch at the counter. They then headed to a store across the alley that felt quite the opposite as the bookshop had.  
The bookshop felt warm and comforting, whereas the store the small group was now standing in was cold and dark. There was barely any room to stand as the whole shop was covered wall to wall in skinny rectangular boxes.  
“Blaine!” Jesse called into the seemingly empty store. There was a moment of silence, then a thud, then a small wizard with a slight hunch came around the corner rubbing the back of his head.  
“Ahhh Jes, what a wonderful surprise” The man said with an off putting smile making Belle shift putting her further behind her father. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He smirked again, doing a short bow, not taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him.  
“We need a wand” She said flatly gesturing toward the girl hiding behind her father.  
“Of course you do!” He chuckled, finally turning his unsettling eyes to the girl. “Ah, what a pretty young witch! Your first year at Hogwarts then?” He asked, shuffling toward the girl with a measuring tape. As he came toward her Belle smelled a grotesque combination of cigarettes, mint, and aftershave. Belle nodded and stepped out from behind her father. The man measured her from wrist to wrist, wrist to floor, wrist to waist, and around her head which seemed unnessesary, nobody questioned it so neither did she. The man backed away and went to the back of the store talking to himself absentmindedly.  
When he came back he was carrying one of the skinny boxes in his hands. “This ought to do it.” He said with a smile that reminded Belle of the Cheshire Cat. She took the box from his hand and opened it to reveal a beautiful wand. “Ten inches. Birch. Slightly springy, made with a phoenix feather core.” He said proudly admiring his work. The wand itself was a beautiful tan color with etchings of vines carved into the handle.  
“It's beautiful,” Belle told the man, lifting it carefully out of its box, and giving it a quick wave. There was a light warmth that flooded the store around them,making Belle more excited than ever at the prospect of going to her new school.  
After a few more stops they had everything Belle would need. She was carrying so many bags by the end that they began to dig into her arm painfully, mostly weighed down by the pewter cauldron she was required to purchase, but she did not care.  
“Well there is a little bit left over, technically i’m supposed to give it back to the headmaster but..” Jesse said, pouring the rest of the coins into one of Belle’s many bags. Jesse smiled and put the pouch in a pocket of her leather jacket. “I can’t help it if i've lost the rest of it.” Belle smiled brightly at her, feeling ever more grateful to the woman. “Why don’t you pop over to that shop down the way and grab some lunch.” Jesse suggested. Belle looked to her parents for approval and handed them a few of her bags, keeping only the one that Jesse had tipped the coins into, before heading to the shop Jesse had told her about. Belle was apprehensive about going by herself but her parents seemed to think it was fine so what's the worst that could happen.  
“Watch out!!”  
Belle heard it too late. Before she could even look around something came crashing into her back knocking her, and all of her new things, to the ground. She heard the coins spill out of her bag onto the brick road. Pain erupted in her nose as it smashed into her cauldron bringing tears to her eyes.  
“Im so sorry!” She heard a frantic voice saying as she tried to gather her things. It was kind of difficult with the tears in her eyes which she resolved to ignore, hoping they would go away instead of fall. “I was trying to catch my snitch and couldn't stop in time. I'm so sorry. Here let me help.” The voice continued. Belle saw a set of hands reaching out to help pick up her things and put them back in their respective bags. Reaching out to pick up the last of her coins Belle began to see clearly again and noticed the splotch of red on her right hand. She stopped and stared at it for a moment not knowing what to do. “Oh no” said the boy looking at Belle’s face. “Ohh im so sorry! My aunt is really good at healing spells! She can fix it up for you!” The boy sputtered out grabbing Belle’s hand and leading her to an unfamiliar part of the alley. It was quieter here, there were not as many shops and people around now causing most of the passerbyers to look alarmed at the child pulling Belle, who had to bend over to hold the boy’s hand’ toward what looked like a large family, blood trailing behind them from Belle’s nose.  
“There you are James we were starting to get wor-” James’s mother gasped at the sight before her. “James Sirius Potter, what happened?” She asked, a dangerous edge to her voice, walking towards them pulling out her wand. The other children standing with what Belle assumed was their father, laughed pointing at the boy.  
“Well I was running after my snitch and accidentally bumped into her and she hit her nose.” The boy said taking care to stay out of arm's reach of his mother.  
“Oh dear” The woman said, moving Belle’s other hand so she could see the damage. “Well it's quite fixable, lucky for you.” The woman took her wand, waved it, mumbled some words and Belle felt her nose snap back into place. “See there we go! All fixed!”  
Belle thanked the woman and looked around her again. To Belle’s horror she had absolutely no idea where the boy ‘James’ had taken her. She was lost. Belle’s breath quickened as she scanned the area hoping to find something that looked familiar.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked the man walking forward with the other children. Belle could hardly hear him as she tried to find something, anything, that could lead her back to her parents. Belle could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. She knew crying would not help her but she could not help it, it seemed like her body did not care what her brain thought would be helpful.  
“What’s your name?” asked the dark haired man that walked up beside the woman.  
“Arabella” Belle said, trying to control her breathing.  
“Well Arabella could you tell me what's wrong?” The man asked gently getting down on one knee to look her in the eyes.  
“I don’t know how to get back,” Belle said quietly, trying desperately to hold back her tears.  
“Well there’s no need to cry about that! We can show you the way back.” The woman said brightly trying to cheer Belle up. Belle instantly realised how childish she sounded. Of course they could bring her back. Of course they knew their way around here, they were wizards. Belle felt stupid to have made such a fuss now and wiped the tears from her eyes nodding, looking to the ground.  
“C’mon guys!” The man said motioning to the children now only a few steps away. There were three small children, and one older boy that looked to be about Belle’s age. “So are you here to get your things for Hogwarts?” The man asked as they began to walk down the road.  
“Its my first year there.” Belle mumbled not looking up from the ground. The wonderful sights surrounding her were completely forgotten. She felt her cheeks warm and probably embarrassingly red.  
That was one of the things Belle hated about herself. Whenever she got mad or embarrassed her face would light up like a neon sign, telling everybody what she felt.  
“It’s Teddy’s first year too!” The man said brightly patting the older boy’s back. Belle looked over to the boy who was smiling brightly back at her. She felt her face heat up more and silently cursed herself.  
“There you are Belle!!” She heard her mother’s voice break through the crowded street. “We got worried, thought you had wandered off” Said her father pushing his way through the people to get to her.  
“I'm alright” Belle told them hoping the redness had gone away, and she looked normal again.  
“It's all our fault, well his fault” The redheaded woman said pointing to James who just sheepishly smiled at them. “He knocked into Belle and brought her to us, we were just helping her find her way back.”  
After some brief introductions the now quite large group decided to head toward the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch. There was an old man behind the bar wiping glasses and a bored looking boy taking orders from the few people that were sitting at the tables.  
“The Leaky Cauldron-” The black haired man, who Belle now knew as Harry, started.  
“The finest food around” The children around him finished. Teddy found Belle’s eyes and shook his head making her laugh. Belle’s mother noted this and turned to gossip quietly with her father. See Belle had never really been one to make friends easily. She always felt awkward around other people and her parents couldn’t seem to understand that. They both had tons of friends, they had parties all the time and just wanted Belle to have just as many friends, so to see her talk so easily with Teddy made both of them very excited.


End file.
